First of Everything
by nOnymOus
Summary: He didn't know why but he felt that if someone was going to reject his hello, it shouldn't be this guy. So he flashes his most charming smile and thrusts his hand forward.


Wrote this for a friend, posted it in LJ. I can't believe I forgot about posting it here!

Anyway. Disclaimed, don't own Valentine's Day. IA, I wasn't really paying much attention to the movie so if there's a chance of OOC here, my fault. : 'D

**i. Hello**

It was a simple word. It wasn't going to cause the team to lose, wasn't going to cause anything resembling World War III.

Except to Sean, it would. Perhaps, now, it would matter more because he was used to people recognizing him (whether he was buying beer in a 7/11 or attending some gala). But more so because-- because--

He didn't know why but he felt that if someone was going to reject his hello, it shouldn't be this guy. So he flashes his most charming smile and thrusts his hand forward.

**ii. Haven't I seen you before?**

The fund raiser was a success, kudos to his sister, etc.

Try as she might to engage him into small talk with the other people, he couldn't. Their stares, he couldn't handle them. They knew who he was and even though they kept their smiles polite, the cold glint in their eyes made their smiles so plastic.

This is why Holden chooses to sit alone at the bar, whisky in his hand. Not all the people here are like them, he tells himself. But the room is too big & he's handled too many fuckers- fakers, to want to look for them.

But this guy-- he really had no idea. Did he know him? Holden cocked his head to the side, he looks familiar but from where?

There's nothing malicious about his easy grin, though, or the crinkles his eyes form from smiling.

So Holden takes his hand and they strike up a conversation.  
**  
iii. But that doesn't matter.**

Sean stands & gestures to the buffet table, saying he'll be right back & did Holden (what an interesting name) want anything?

The shake of his head told him no but the lingering gaze at the table convinces Sean that he's going to get something for the both of them anyway (He hopes Holden doesn't mind sharing a plate though).

He makes his way to the table, unaware of all the staring & the gossip that follow him until someone pulls him aside as an invitation into their circle.

"Sean!" it comes out as a gasp. Disbelief, scandalous, Sean doesn't know why. "Do you know who you were just talking to?" (Sean tries to remember this lady's name.)

"Yeah, Holden Bristow's a professor in somewhere in New York. But he's nothing compared to a football jock," he kids, flexing an arm to show his muscles. He flashes the ladies a grin & a couple of them bats their eyes at him.

Eugh.

"That's not the point," (he remembers now!) Amanda interjects, making an impatient gesture with her hand. She leans closer. Everyone else does.

"A little bird chirpped in my ear that he finds birds of the same feather..._scrumptious_," she ends in a fit of what sounds like sinister cackling. One of the eye batters gasp and peek at Holden's direction. Sean wants to roll his eyes because she is not discreet whatsoever.

"So?" he goes because, seriously: So?

Amanda shakes her head. Sean thinks she's a reporter who interviewed him once but can't remember from what channel or magazine or newspaper.

"If you spend time with him for too long, people are going to start talking-- well, they already are."

Something in Sean freezes because fuck, he does not need that right now. He is a rising champion & he couldn't let talk bring him down to th dirt.

But he catches Holden, who is also (intert want to eye roll) doing a poor job of not watching them. Holden finishes his whisky & stands to leave the bar. At once, Sean's mind is made up.

"Ladies, let me remind you that we are not in middle school anymore," he says & hands his plate to a passing waiter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to catch up with."

**iv. We'll have time to know each other.  
**  
Ah, of course. He's read about Sean millions of times. The football star. Holden finds him handsome, more so with that smile.

When he stands, Holden is disappointed because he was genuinely enjoying the conversation; is relieved when Sean tells him he'll be back.

If Holden hadn't been admiring Sean's body (shame on him, but he was) he wouldn't have seen Amanda talking to Sean. He can tell by the looks some of the ladies throw him, that he is the subject of their conversation. He catches Sean's eyeing him but Holden can't tell with what.

He has to get out of here, doesn't want another person looking at him with judgement. Holden hides his grimace behind his glass & drowns the whisky. He leaves, without saying good bye to anyone.

Outside, the air is chilly & he regrets forgetting his coat. The whisky has stopped burning his throat, stopped being a warm presence in his stomach.

He rubs his hands together, trying to get some semblance of warmth. Something is draped on his shoulder. He turns.

"You forgot your coat," Sean tells him, his charming smile still on his face.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" he asks, finding it hard to be irritated at Sean. To his surprise, the burnette laughs.

"Nah, I doubt anyone would miss me," he answers. "But you left before I could tell you all about my horrible habits." Part of Holden is surprised that Sean still prefers his company but masks this.

"From what I know about you, that's a long list. I guess I'll be stuck with you all night," Holden states sadly, but he is smiling, his eyes shows amusement.  
**  
v. Starting now.**

"Yes, but first, burgers! A growing boy needs his feed," Sean jokes & steers Holden to a random direction, that will hopefully lead them to a Burger King, his hand on his companion's elbow, where it stays.

Even when they've both declared themselves lost & end up calling Sean's chauffer to pick them up.


End file.
